


Like Taking Candy From a Wookiee

by colettebronte



Series: Tales from the Risha-Verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedic Puking, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: “Risha, no!”That was the only warning Cassian got before the child that he had just handed a Snickers bar to, promptly bent over and threw up all over his slippers, their Chewbacca mask making a distinct ‘arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr’, in addition to an ominous splashing sound.Great. Happy Halloween to him.This story was written for 13 Days of SniperPilot Halloween, Day 8. The prompt I used is number 3: Sorry my over-sugared child just puked on your front step. The good news is, you’re our last house of the night. And hey, do you have a towel?





	Like Taking Candy From a Wookiee

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m apologizing in advance. Because of the prompt I chose, this does deal with a child upping their chuck. And even when it’s done, there is some discussion of it. Hence, why I tagged it for comedic puking. Is that a thing? Either way, be forewarned. And if I haven’t totally grossed you out, and you're still reading, I hope you enjoy.

    “Risha, no!”

    That was the only warning Cassian got before the child that he had just handed a Snickers bar to, promptly bent over and threw up all over his slippers, their Chewbacca mask making a distinct ‘arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr’, in addition to an ominous splashing sound.

    Great. Happy Halloween to him.

    “Risha, please, back away from the nice man.”

    “Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr”, splash.

    “Risha, really . . . . .”

    “Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr”, splash.

    “Oh my God. Sir, I’m so sorry. Risha please come . . . . . .”

    “Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr”, splash.

    The power-puking wookiee seemed to be finished at last and slowly backed away from him, tiny brown-gloved hands clutching their bright orange plastic pumpkin, which had miraculously stayed safe during the ordeal. Even with the squishy feeling in his slippers, Cassian was impressed with their ability to protect their candy.

    The wookiee turned around to face the man who had called out to them, and who was now stepping into the glow of Cassian’s porchlight. Cassian’s throat went dry as he took in the other man.

    Even with the equal parts horrified and embarrassed look on his face, the man was incredibly handsome. He had an aquiline nose and large dark brown eyes. He had a few days worth of beard growth, framing a well-defined jaw. His long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun. Cassian had to fight the urge to walk over and smooth down the strands that had come loose. It would almost be worth the squelching. Almost.

    Cassian could see an orange t-shirt peeking out from under the white hoodie the man wore. He had attached blinking LED lights to the front and back of the hoodie, paired with dark blue jeans. He held a small, bright pink jacket in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

    “Abbi, I don’t feel so well,” the wookiee said mournfully, as the man walked up the steps toward them. He bent down to be eye level with the child, putting down the flashlight to gently peel their mask off. He offered the child, a little girl who couldn’t be any more than five years old, a gentle smile.

    “It’s okay, Sweetheart.” He opened his arms to give her a hug but she backed away.

     “No Abbi, I’m gross!” The man smiled again and stood to face Cassian.

    “I am so sorry about this. We just moved into the neighborhood. This was not the first impression I had hoped to make to my new neighbors,” he paused, taking in the sight of his daughter and the state of Cassian’s slippers and winced. “I hate to impose even more but, do you have a towel?”

 

* * *

 

 

    Cassian did loan the man, Bodhi, one of his towels and despite the other man’s protests, the use of the shower for his daughter. Cassian had just finished bagging up the ruined costume when the little girl emerged from his bathroom, now dressed in her father’s t-shirt. Her black hair was tied back in two pigtails. She grabbed her large plastic pumpkin and made herself at home on his living room rug as she pulled out her candy, sorting it into piles. Bodhi came out of the bathroom, shaking his head.

    “If it’s any comfort at all, I discovered the culprit,” he glanced at his daughter and then turned to Cassian. “Someone has been sneaking Reese’s peanut butter cups all night.” Both men turned to the girl seated primly on the rug, making an exaggerated effort not to look at them.

    “But Abbi, I only had, like three of them!” Bodhi seemed to fight back a smile.

    “Uh huh.” He watched his daughter for a few moments and then looked to Cassian. “I really am so sorry for what happened. I’ll gladly buy you new slippers and pay to have your front steps power-washed.” Cassian shook his head.

    “Honestly, it’s fine. The slippers actually belonged to my ex-boyfriend so in a way it’s kind of poetic.” Bodhi nodded as Risha looked up from a small pile of Smarties.

    “One time, I puked all over one of Abbi’s ex-boyfriend’s socks, while he was wearing them. He got so mad he never came back. Abbi said I used my puking power for good that day.” Bodhi ducked his head in his hands as Cassian laughed.

    “So I take it this happens a lot.”

    Bodhi sighed, “She doesn’t do it a lot per-say, but it does seem to happen at some pretty convenient times.” Both men watched as Risha tried to subtly stuff a handful of telltale orange and yellow wrappers under the couch. Bodhi winced as Cassian choked back another laugh.

    “Please, there has got to be a way for me to make this up to you,” Bodhi pleaded with him. All Cassian could do was shrug.

    “Honestly, I’m just thankful for the company. My big plans for the night after passing out candy was to get a pizza and then watch a movie. If anything I’m sorry Risha’s costume got ruined.”

    Bodhi snorted and Cassian should not have found it as charming as he did. Bodhi reached down and gently smoothed down his daughters hair. “Trust me, we have two more of the same costume at home. I always buy extras, in case of an emergency.” Just then, Risha yawned and Bodhi looked down at his watch, regretful. “Anyway, we’ve imposed upon your goodwill enough for one night. I should get this little monster home.”

    Together they placed all the candy back in the pumpkin. Bodhi scooped his daughter up into his arms and headed for the door. Cassian found that despite their rocky introduction, he really didn’t want them to leave. He reached out to touch Bodhi’’s arm.

    “Are you free this weekend?”

    Bodhi blinked at him slowly and then looked to his daughter, a sad smile on his face. “In addition to working full-time, I take care of Risha all on my own. Free is a relative term.” Cassian nodded at him. He went to open the door for them. Just as they crossed the threshold, Cassian put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

    “How do you feel about apple cider?”

    Bodhi furrowed his brows. “I . . . . . like it?”

    Cassian nodded. “Does Risha?”

    Bodhi gazed at him for a moment, thoughtful. “She does, actually.

    Cassian smiled. “Good. If you’re both free this Saturday morning, why don’t we meet here? I know the best place to go apple picking.”

    Bodhi smiled back at him. “Risha has karate in the morning. How about we meet after lunch?”

    “It’s a date.”

    For a moment they stood and stared at each other. The little girl shifted in her father’s arms and blinked up at Cassian. She looked at him, with eyes just as soulful as her father. She reached into her pumpkin and handed Cassian a Reese’s peanut butter cup. Bodhi looked between them, smiling wide as she settled her head back down against his shoulder.

    As he closed the door behind them, Cassian popped the candy into his mouth. He couldn’t blame Risha at all, they were very tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll give you one guess what my favorite Halloween candy is. :D Thank you for reading this silliness. I had ALOT of fun writing this. I will DEFINITELY be revisiting this AU again at say, *cough cough* 12 Days of SniperPilot Christmas, anyone? ;)
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


End file.
